yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 106
"Primo's Plan, Part 1", known as "Ghost Flood! The Terrifying Battle Royal Mode" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 21, 2010 and in the US on May 21, 2011. Episode summary::[[Primo unleashes the Diablo in New Domino City, causing havoc by challenging Turbo Duelists and making them crash. In order to try to put and end to this, Yusei and the others burst themselves into Battle Royal duels.]] Summary Battle Royal After Jack's victory over Team Catastrophe, Primo's Diablo army begins to infiltrate and disperse themselves on the highway where the duels from the WRGP are taking place. Some of the robots arrive at the site where Team White Tiger is dueling against Team Lightning; they surround the White Tiger duelist and announce that they’ll join the duel. The system is automatically changed into Battle Royal Mode as the Diablo attack; two of them easily defeat the Team White Tiger member, while another defeats the Team Lightning member. Watching the carnage from above, Primo states that the WRGP tournament has been changed into Battle Royal Mode. He implies that the Turbo Duelists' fates are at stake in these duels; if they want to live, they had better complete the Grand Design. Back at the stadium, the MC announces to everyone about crashes occurring on the Highway during duels. Mina and Trudge investigate what’s going on; as Yusei and the others arrive, a Sector Security operator tells Trudge that the Highway’s Turbo Dueling system has been changed into Battle Royal Mode. He also says that there’s a strange signal which he tries to identify. Upon determining its location, Yusei and the others are shocked to see that the signal comes from Ghost. At that moment, Sherry and Elsworth arrive. Yusei says that Ghost has appeared again, and Bruno states that the army of Ghosts can only mean that Iliaster is trying to destroy the tournament. Yusei then proposes that everyone fight together against the Diablo army - hopefully, they can find the individual who is controlling them before they're overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Sherry and Elsworth agree to help Team 5D's - suddenly, Kaz appears and offers his support as well. Trudge warns them to be careful - in Battle Royal mode, anyone can attack anyone, and the Diablo seem to be using that to their advantage. Yusei also adds that in a duel against Ghost, the players will suffer real damage; they can’t afford to take the situation lightly. As Yusei and his allies head for the Highway, Jakob observes some parts of the Grand Design lighting up. Lester then appears, stating that completing the Circuit is troublesome; Jakob states that they need the Ener-D’s strength for that, even though the world doesn't understand the true power of the Duel Runner and its energy source. He notes that when the Circuit is finally completed, the location of a God shall be revealed. Lester says that the Circuit itself is as big as New Domino City; when it completes itself, the city will be destroyed. Jakob says that it is a small sacrifice on their path to save the future. At that moment, images of Ghosts appear, which Lester calls the Diablo. Jakob identifies them as being the robots that Primo created, and Lester reveals that their companion unleashed them to do something big. Jakob scowls as he wonders what Primo is thinking. Stopping the Diablo , Sherry and Elsworth teaming up to stop the Ghost.]] Back at the Highway, 3 Diablo robots are trying to defeat a female Duelist. One of them tries to attack her directly with Nullfier, but Swift Scarecrow blocks the attack. The Ghosts are surprised as Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth arrive. At Yusei's suggestion, the female turbo duelist drops out from the Duel as he summons Stardust Dragon to defeat one of the Ghosts. At another location, a Diablo attacks another Duelist directly with Clausolas when Kaz and Jack both appear. As Kaz directs the damage towards him with his Battle Eater, Jack proceeds to assault the Ghost with Red Dragon Archfiend, inflicting major damage. At the stadium, Leo and Luna are left to convince a fired-up Crow not to risk joining the battle. Leo reminds Crow that he's still injured from his duel with Team Catastrophe; Luna nags him because in that shape, Crow will just get in the way. Back at the Highway, Primo notices that 4 more Diablo units were defeated. As he wonders if Yusei is behind this, Jakob appears and demands to know what he thinks he is doing. Primo replies that he isn’t satisfied with Jakob’s methods of completing the Circuit - instead, he is forcing duels tol speed up the process. Jakob counters that the Diablo assault will not bring out the duelists' potential, which means that the Circuit can’t be truly completed. Lester shows up to tell Primo to listen to Jakob: the one who stands in his way is Yusei, and Primo already lost to him. Aggravated by this, Primo cuts the conversation, stating that he will show Yusei that he can’t win against him. The Diablo's onslaught At another location, Jack and Kaz are facing 4 Diablo units when the robots suddenly break off and head into other riding lanes. At the stadium, Mina and Trudge notice that every Ghost is acting strangely: they are all moving towards one sole point. Back at the Highway, Yusei defeats another robot with "Stardust Dragon". Thinking that it’s over soon, Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth discover that various Ghosts are after them. It is revealed that Primo specifically ordered the Diablo army to target the trio as the primary threats to his plan. An Infinity symbol appearing beneath the road as one of the Diablo commences a Duel. Yusei warns Sherry and Elsworth to be careful, as the Duelbot has forced the duel on them. Working together, the trio successfully defeat 2 of the robotic riders. However, the Diablo prove relentless, slowly forcing Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth into a corner by building on each other's turns. Soon, Elsworth has been defeated by a trio of Cosmic Gateways. Sherry is the army's next target; one destroys her chevalier de Fleur with a combination of Ally Salvo and DNA Transplant, then the others attack her directly with their own Ally Salvos. With Sherry gone, Yusei is left all alone to fight the horde of robots. Featured Duels Note: Speed Counters are not shown increasing each turn in this episode due to the large number of duelists in each Duel. However, each Duelist does still gain Speed Counters. Team White Tiger Duelist vs. Team Lightning Duelist vs. four Ghosts The beginning of the Duel is skipped. The Team White Tiger Duelist has 2500 Life Points and at least one Set Spell Card or Trap Card, the Team Lightning Duelist has 2900 Life Points, his field is not shown. Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 draws "Ally of Justice Nullfier" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Ghost 2's turn Ghost 2 draws "Ally of Justice Garadholg" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1600/400) in Attack Position. Ghost 1 activates his face-down "Release & Reverse" to Tribute "Ally of Justice Nullfier" and take damage equal to its ATK (Ghost 1 4000 → 2400) as well as Special Summon "Ally of Justice Nullfier" ( 4/1600/1200) to Ghost 2's side of the field in Attack Position. Ghost 2 uses "Ally of Justice Nullfier" and "Ally of Justice Garadholg" to attack the Team White Tiger duelist directly, but the Team White Tiger duelist activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, however Ghost 1 activates his face-down "Solemn Judgment" to negate "Negate Attack" and destroy it by paying half his Life Points (Ghost 1 2400 → 1200). The direct attack continues (Team White Tiger Duelist 2500 → 900 → 0). Ghost 3's turn Ghost 3 draws. The rest of the duel is skipped, but the Team Lightning Duelist loses. Team White Wind Duelist vs. 3 Ghosts vs. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost 3 starts with 1900 Life Points and "Ally of Justice Nullfier" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. Ghost 3's turn "Ally of Justice Nullfier" attacks the Team White Wind duelist directly, but Yusei discards "Swift Scarecrow" via its own effect to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. By Yusei's request, the Team White Wind Duelist drops out. Yusei's turn Yusei draws "Junk Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Swift Scarecrow" ( 1/0/0) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei then Special Summons "Mirror Ladybug" ( 1/100/100) from his hand in Attack Position (as Yusei controls at least one face-up monster and has no monsters in his Graveyard). Yusei then activates the effect of "Mirror Ladybug" to make its Level equal to the total Levels of all other monsters Yusei controls ("Mirror Ladybug": 1 → 4). Yusei then tunes "Swift Scarecrow" and "Mirror Ladybug" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Stardust Dragon attacks and destroys "Ally of Justice Nullifier" (Ghost 3 900 → 0). The rest of the duel is skipped, but Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth win. Team Burning Duelist vs. Ghost vs. Jack and Kaz The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost has "Ally of Justice Clausolas" ( 6/2300/1200) in Attack Position and one set card. Ghost's turn "Ally of Justice Clausolas" attacks the Team Burning Duelist directly, but Kaz sends "Battle Eater" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase as well as take damage equal to the ATK of "Battle Eater" (Kaz 4000 → 1500). Jack's turn Jack draws. He then Normal Summons "Vice Berserker" ( 4/1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then sends Ghost's "DNA Surgery" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Trap Eater" ( 4/1900/1600) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Vice Berserker" with "Trap Eater" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Vice Berserker" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, inflicting 2000 damage to Jack (Jack 4000 → 2000) and increasing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 2000 ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 5000/2000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks and destroys "Ally of Justice Clausolas" (Ghost 4000 → 1300). Jack's hand contains "Twin-Sword Marauder", "Fiendish Chain", "Battle Fader" and "Sword Master". After a while, Ghost drops out of the Duel, so Jack and Kaz win. Various Ghosts vs. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth The Duels are not all seen. "Stardust Dragon" attacks a Ghost directly (Ghost 500 → 0). Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth win. Every Ghost vs. Yusei, Sherry and Elsworth Turn 1: Ghost 1 Ghost 1 draws "Ally of Justice Garadholg" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1600/400) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Elsworth Elsworth draws "Spirit Summit Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1200/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Spirit Summit Warrior" to Special Summon "Liberated Rear Warrior" ( 3/0/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Elsworth then tunes "Spirit Summit Warrior" with "Liberated Rear Warrior" in order to Synchro Summon "Driven Daredevil" ( 7/2400/2100) in Attack Position. "Driven Daredevil" attacks and destroys "Ally of Justice Garadholg" (Ghost 1 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Sherry Sherry draws "Speed Spell - Overboost" and subsequently activates it, increasing her Speed Counters by four (Sherry's SPC: 2 → 6). She then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to fuse "Sacred Knight's Spearholder" with "Horse of the Floral Knights" in order to Fusion Summon "Centaur Mina" ( 6/2200/1600) in Attack Position. Sherry then Normal Summons "Fleur Synchron" ( 2/400/200) in Attack Position. She then tunes "Centaur Mina" with "Fleur Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Chevalier de Fleur" ( 8/2700/2300) in Attack Position. "Chevalier de Fleur" attacks Ghost 1 directly (Ghost 1 3200 → 500). On Sherry's End Phase, the final effect of "Speed Spell - Overboost" reduces Sherry's SPC to 1 (Sherry's SPC: 6 → 1). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. He then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" ( 5/700/1400) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon itself ( 2/800/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Since Yusei's opponents control Synchro Monsters and he doesn't, Yusei Special Summons "Reed Butterfly" ( 1/300/600) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Reed Butterfly" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Road Fighter" ( 8/3000/1500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Road Fighter" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Speed Warrior" attacks Ghost 2 directly (Ghost 2 4000 → 3100). "Road Warrior" attacks Ghost 3 directly (Ghost 3 4000 → 1000). Yusei sets a card. Turn 5: Ghost 2 Ghost 2's hand contains "Ally of Justice Comsic Gateway", "DNA Transplant", "DNA Surgery", "Ally of Justice Garadholg", and "Ally Salvo". Ghost 2 draws. Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Prominence" to inflict 1000 damage to the opponent for each Synchro Monster on the Field. There are three (Ghost 1 500 → 0; Ghost 2 3100 → 2100; Ghost 3 1000 → 0). Ghost 2 Normal Summons "Ally of Justice Tractor" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Ally of Justice Tractor" in order to add two "Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways" from his Deck to his hand. Ghost 2 then Special Summons three "Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways" ( 8/2400/1200 for all) in Attack Position as his opponents control at least two monsters (including a LIGHT monster). One "Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway" attacks Elsworth's "Driven Daredevil". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. The remaining two "Cosmic Gateways" attack Elsworth directly (Elsworth 4000 → 1600 → 0). Ghost 2 sets a card. Turn 6: Ghost 4 Ghost 4 draws. Ghost 2 activates his face-down "DNA Transplant" and declares LIGHT for its effect. Now all monsters on the field become the declared attribute. Ghost 4 then Normal Summons "Ally Salvo" ( 2/400/300) in Attack Position. "Ally Salvo" attacks "Chevalier de Fleur". "Chevalier de Fleur" destroys "Ally Salvo" (Ghost 4 4000 → 1700). The effect of "Ally Salvo" activates, allowing Ghost 4 to destroy "Chevalier de Fleur" and Yusei's "Speed Warrior". Turn 7-16: The rest of the Ghosts The rest of the Ghosts each Normal Summon "Ally Salvo" ( 2/400/300 for all) in Attack Position. The summoned "Ally Salvos" all attack Sherry directly (Sherry 4000 → 3600 → 3200 → 2800 → 2400 → 2000 → 1600 → 1200 → 800 → 400 → 0). :Continued next episode... Mistakes * "Speed Warrior and "Road Fighter" still appear on the field after they were destroyed by the effect of "Ally Salvo". This was on the DVD version of the episode and in the dub, in the original airing, Road Warrior isn't present, but Speed Warrior wasn't there either. *In the English version, when the Ghost that plays "Release & Reverse" uses its effect to tribute "Ally of Justice Nullfier" for its effect, he mistakenly says he is tributing "Ally of Justice Garadholg" for its effect. This is an error because if he tributed "Ally of Justice Garadholg" then he wouldn't have any monsters on his field to attack with. * When Yusei summoned "Swift Scarecrow" via the effect of "Junk Synchron", it was summoned in Attack Position instead of Defense Position. *When Sherry and Elsworth arrive at the car park where Officer Trudge is discussing the highway disruptions with the others, Elsworth is on Sherry's left. When Kaz arrives, Elsworth and his Duel Runner are seen on Sherry and her Runner's right. This mistake was corrected on the Japanese DVD version of the episode and in the dub. *When Kaz got hit by "Ally of Justice Clausolas", his life points went down to 1500 instead of 1700, since the attack of "Ally of Justice Clausolas" is 2300. *In the dub, Yusei says "Road Fighter" instead of "Road Warrior". However, he did the same in episode 45, this is to prevent any copyright to Road warrior. *In the English dub, after Yusei summons "Quickdraw Synchron" and activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", the original Japanese card for the latter can be seen in his hand rather than the dub's design. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.